


Blue Water Countdown

by krityan



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Persona Kink meme. FemC buys Shinji a swimsuit, sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Water Countdown

He'd always known the trip was special to her. Whenever the conversation turned to the other members of SEES, Minako's eyes would widen and here hand gesture grew enthused. Every detail would be repeated with equal excitement on every telling. It did not, therefore, surprisse Shinjiro when she started to regret his absence in the memories.  
"I didn't even know you then."  
Her answer came almost entirely in a pout, accented by claims of "But you were a member!" and "But we had met!"

It was not expected hen she knocked on his door Suday morning and presented him with a swimsuit.  
"They have flames."  
"They reminded me of you."  
"It's too early."  
"You stay up too late." He dropped the argument as she pushed her way in, "I brought mine, too."  
Before he could even react to the statement, in question or in protest, she was wriggling out of her shirt, uncovering a pink, ruffled bikini top. She laughed, catching sight of Shinji's confused, bemused staring. "You too, you too! Change!" She waved a hand at him, interrupting the progress she'd made in unhooking her skirt. He hesitated, watching her undo the zipper, her back arching slightly so she could reach the bottom.  
"Alright, fine." he held up his hands in mock surrender. He followed the motion through, smoothing his hair, pulling off the grey t-shirt he typically slept in, scratching his neck and eying Minako with on-eyed suspicion. "You can't watch, though."  
She laughed and covered her eyes with her hands, while dropping down onto the bed.

The final product, ultimately, was exactly as Minako has expected. Or so Shinji assumed by the applause and sudden embrace. " There! It's just how you'd have looked in Yakushima!"

Slightly disgruntled? Shinji imagined his own appearance, but couldn't put together a particularly flattering image. He was midway through his checklist of downsides: awkwardly tall, pale, nowhere close to the slim and athletic build that had girls falling at Aki's feet; when he noticed Minako frowning at him.

"H-Hey." He hadn't meant to stammer, but she had caught him off-guard, "What? don't look so damn critical all of a sudden!"

She shook her head, her expression changing immediately to amusement at his objection, "It's missing something!" her hip jutted to hue side as she assumed what seemed to be her planning-in-progress pose, and the gesture was only exaggerated by the low-slung bikini.

"That suit's pretty cute on you." Not the most pertinent addition to her train of thought, and one Shinji figured had gone unheard until he saw a pale blush rise in her cheeks. Beyond that reflex, she didn't react, and instead clapped her hands together to accompany her realization.

"Water! What good is a swimsuit if you don't get a little wet?" Her body language was slightly changed, a little more shy then usual. Shinji smiled at the observation.

"So, what? You want to break into the school pool?"

She shook her head, "We'd get caught with all the lights. We'll just have to figure something out here."

"The showers?" It was a stupid spur-of-the-moment suggestion, one he hadn't expected or meant for her to take seriously.


End file.
